Started From The Bottom
by Goten4thewin
Summary: Goten is devestated when Goku leaves with Shenron at the end of GT. Deciding he can no longer face his family he runs away for 5 years. After 5 long years Goten is now a rapper that goes by the name of Drake. One day he sees someone from his past and finally returns home after 5 years. How will everyone react when they find out Goten is a Hip-Hop superstar named Drake?
1. Started

Something different then all the other stuff out their a hit or miss story but at least its something different enjoy.

Ages in case u wanna know Goten-18 Trunks-19 Bulla-15 Marron-17 rushed through it but enjoy!

There was a lot of pain in Goten's head all of a sudden everything went blurry then he started thinking about his dad. When he first left everything seemed normal, but after a month the realization that Goku wasn't coming back affected everyone differently some more traumatized than others. The person who was affected more so than anyone else had to be Goten after that happened something inside him just snapped and he lost some of his innocence. Life was going to be a lot different for everyone from here on out. After struggling to come to grips that he left again, and this time for good Goten decided to do the same. He felt as if he wouldn't never escape his father's shadow so instead of facing his fears he decided it would be best to just leave, and run away to find a new life for himself. Sure leaving behind Trunks, Valese, and his family would be hard he just couldn't let them see how much Goku's absence affected for him so one night he packed all of his bags and took off. Goten always felt lower than everyone else but his dad leaving intensified it all not being as smart as his brother, or Trunks not as strong as the rest of the sayians also bothered him. He had all been to busy on dates something he figured he could be the best at but they criticized him for this and used this against him. One day ill show them im not the stupid loser they think I am I will find a way to become successful even if it kills me.

He was afraid at first not knowing what to do or were to go, but eventually he figured out that he was going as far away as he could go keeping a bracelet on to hide his ki so they wouldn't come looking for him. Instead of being goofy all the time he decided to be serious for now on or at least try to be the hardest part was leaving once he had done that it was time to start his new life. He drifted off into a long sleep still feeling a tingle in his head but still ready to start his new life the very next day.

Once he disappeared everyone assumed he needed some alone time but after 6 months everyone became extremely worried they tried looking for him everywhere but to no avail. His mother cried every night from losing 2 of the most important people in her life. His brother felt the same as well as his best friend Trunks who was hard on himself thinking that he should of helped Goten and been there for him more but instead was to busy working at Capsule Corp. After the first year the pain of losing them both was finally starting to heal up acceptance started to set in he always wanted to be normal to fit in always acting like a clown being a sayain was a gift and a curse but he would use its advantages to follow his dreams and to prove to himself he wasn't a failure.

5 years later

Goten POV 5 years later

The great weather in California warmed his skin as he walked outside onto his condo balcony sipping on some coffee. He looked outside at the sun rising wow he thought to himself I've come so far in just 5 years you'd be shocked to see me now dad he thought. Time for his morning workout pushups, sit-ups, and pull ups his bracelet was not only a ki suppressant also increased the resistance of his work outs like a portable gravity room he had also got very strong in these 5 years training every day at least an hour. After that he turned on the TV as he was flipping through the channels eating his breakfast he was surprised to see a familiar face on TV it was Trunks his best friend talking about how he doubled Capsule Corps worth in 5 years he had let his hair grow long again which Goten chuckled at he always thought that made him look like a girl. Regardless even if they haven't talked he was extremely proud of his best friend and his success he was never jealous of him he was just competitive. Even though he wasn't at the level of wealth that Trunks had he still was doing extremely well the fame and fortune made him a success. His phone rang stopping him from his train of thought he picked up his phone saw the number and let it ring another girl that had become attached to him after one night stand looks like he had to change his number for the 10th time,

He showered got dressed than headed to his job. As he got in his car the paparazzi called his new name flashing pictures he finally got used to his new name Goten was gone now he was known as Drake! Finally let's get to work he thought he loved being in the studio alone it helped him relax and clear his mind. Most of the time it was filled with a bunch of people that acted like they liked him, but he knew if not for his fame they could care less about him. Drake finally decided to start writing it helped take his pain away getting his feelings out and getting them down on paper it took him about 3 hours to finish writing by that time his entourage and producer arrived he could smell the alcohol and weed on them immediately damn they start early he thought. Today he was working on the first song on his third album immediately his producer and closest friend now Noah was letting him hear a couple beats. He heard about 20 and hated them all he was very frustrated ready to just give up then the next beat he heard was perfect. Goten worked hard and long it took him 6 months to complete this album. It was now time to tour probably his favorite thing about being a rapper he got to hear thousands of people go crazy for him, which made him feel like he was on top of the world he would go all over the world for a year touring.

The shows he liked the most were shows he did near colleges because that usually meant tons of college girls and this year he was scheduled at one of the biggest and prestigious universities in the world which he thought could be nerdy because it was a smart people college but then again you never know so he'd have to see for himself. He always had some butterflies even after doing this so many times. He took a couple shots with his friend/ producer Noah then it was time to perform he heard his music start up it was time he was hyped up and ready to go as soon as the crowd saw him they went completely bananas which gave him even more energy to perform he was killing it after a few songs he had a little tradition taking his shirt off when he did his love/girl songs and throwing it into the crowd. He threw it kind of hard and hit some girl so hard her drink spilled all over her of course she didn't care though, he was finally finished the show. Backstage he waited for Noah to bring the best looking girls out of the crowd for him. Noah always scouted the crowd for the hottest girls to personally meet Drake at this exact moment his life was going to change

He turned around from pouring a shot to see someone he never expected to see again he was so shocked he knew it as soon as he seen the blue hair he dropped his shot glass all he heard was his name his real name not Drake like everyone else called him. Immediately Goten kicked everyone out Noah, his entourage, and security everyone but her. Goten couldn't believe it was her!utterly shocked he somehow managed to squeak out her name," Bulla?"


	2. Nothing Was The Same

His mind racing a mile a minute just having a stare off with her which felt like an eternity she finally decided to talk.

"Your Drake she said there's no way possible we all thought u were dead your ki just disappeared.", she said still herself amazed that this was Goten standing in front of her.

He lifted up his wrist pointing to the bracelet," This hid me from all of you."

"Why did you leave everyone thought u were dead my brother your mom everyone! This is what you have been doing?" she asked

He didn't answer he was just thinking to himself damn 5 years she's really grown up she looked great he was actually taken aback by how good she looked that little girl has grown up!

Finally he answered," I needed to get my mind right do my own thing make myself happy I know it was selfish but I had to."

"I have to tell Trunks." she said

"No please don't he can't know yet."Goten pleaded

"I have to he hasn't been the same since u left no one has especially your family losing you and Goku in the same year was devastating I'm going to tell them or you can tell them yourself", she threatened

"Well I guess I have no choice its been long enough I do miss everyone I still have 4 months left on tour though. "

"Perfect "! she said," I'm done school for the summer around that time so we can meet up and u can come home with me here is my number I'm done school june3rd so ill be expecting a phone call then."

"Ok well I got class tomorrow it was great seeing you again" she gave him a big hug and whispered in his ear" I'm glad you're not dead ." "Me too", he whispered back as she walked away to leave he couldn't help but look at her ass damn he thought to himself his trance was broken by Noah coming back in the room "Who was that Drake? "Just an old friend." he said "Bring my limo around I'm ready to head to the club!

BULLAs POV

As she walked back to her dorm she thought to herself wow she couldn't believe it he was still alive. It was crazy not only was he alive he was a rap star never in a million years would she think him of all people Goten a rapper.

She wanted to tell everyone she found him so bad, but she gave him her word she wouldn't. Goten looked a lot different but once she looked into his eyes she knew it was him. He had cut his hair very short and grew a beard he looked nothing like the 18 year old Goten with a goofy smile and spiky hair she remembered. With the cheap clothes that his mother handmade now he wore all designer clothes, and had a big gold chain around his neck she had to admit his style vastly improved. She reminisced how sad she was when he left she had a little crush on him and it broker her heart he never even said goodbye she resented him a little for it as well. She wasn't really a rap fan at all once she came to the States her friends tried to get her to listen to their music which at first she hated then she warmed up to it eventually. Just a week ago her friends raved about Drake coming to their college area for a show she didn't want to go, but they convinced her to. Drake wasn't just a rapper like she thought he would be Drake wasn't rapping about killing people like most people; he talked about his life, pain he suffered, and women. Bulla's favorite was when he sang she loved when he sang that's why she decided to go to the show in the first place. She would have noticed him sooner but he always wore sunglasses in all of his pictures. She looked at her phone seeing it was already 3 am and decided to go to bed 4 more months she thought to herself 4 more months and things will be back to normal.


	3. Days In The East

**FLASHBACK**

It was a perfect day for the beach. The summer sun shone brightly in the azure sky, casting its scorching rays upon the beach below. The sunlight reflected off the turquoise water with dazzling brightness, the white glare moving with each wave.

A particularly larger wave crashed on the white sand, sending sparkling droplets into the air. Son Goten giggled and squeezed his eyes shut as the water sprayed his face and washed over his ankles. Opening his eyes, he wiggled his toes in the now cooled sand. He scratched his head where a bit of sand had nestled in his unruly hair, making the wild spikes even more tousled than usual. The boy's black eyes, alert and attentive as always, scanned the stretch of beach until they came to rest on his mother and Bulma.

The two women sat beneath the shade of a large beach umbrella, remnants of a Saiyan-sized picnic scattered on the blankets around them. Both were dressed in bathing suits, and Bulma's turquoise hair was still damp from when Vegeta had pushed her into the water earlier. Goten giggled at the memory of Bulma's spluttered insults and the amused smirk which had crossed the culprit's face. Goten noted with satisfaction that his mother's hair had been loosed from it's usual severe bun, leaving it free to spill down over her back and shoulders like an obsidian waterfall. ChiChi rarely let her hair down as she claimed that it was too much of a hassle, but when she did, Goten solemnly believed her to be the prettiest woman in the world.

Bulma caught Goten's gaze and raised a slender arm, waving enthusiastically. In doing so, however, her hand brushed the rim of ChiChi's sun hat, sending the item tumbling across the cluttered blanket. ChiChi rolled her eyes at the other woman, who now sat with one hand clapped over her mouth to keep from laughing. Goten watched with amusement as ChiChi retrieved the runaway item and swatted her friend with it, chuckling as she did so. Bulma in turn laughed and returned the attack with a rumpled cloth napkin.

Goten grinned as the two mother's laughter drifted down the beach, though his expression soon changed to one of concentration as he turned back to his work.

Small hands piled and sculpted the wet sand until it formed a lopsided mound. Goten hummed happily to himself as he patted the sand, poking a short finger into several places of the newly made castle, the holes serving as windows. He dug his fingers through the sand in a large circle, and though most of it was filled in almost immediately with loose sand, the young demi-Saiyan proudly pronounced it a moat. Lastly, a red leaf from a flowering shrub was poked onto a stick, which Goten triumphantly placed atop the castle as a flag. The boy's black eyes shone with pride, and he turned to share his masterpiece with his best friend.

"Hey, Trunks! Look at this! I - " Goten's words died abruptly and his face fell. The sparkle in the tiny boy's eyes faded and he hung his head dejectedly, bottom lip quivering ever so slightly. Trunks sat, indulged in his work and completely oblivious to Goten's unfinished exclamation. He crawled around an impressive structure, adding finishing touches here and there, a look of intense concentration set on his young features.

The castle was enormous. The walls tall and straight, each was topped with carefully shaped parapets. Towers and turrets rose proudly from particular locations on the castle, and black stones had been pressed into the sand as windows. A moat filled with salty water encircled the castle, fed by a canal which had Trunks had dug to intercept waves, carrying the water in a constant supply to his moat. Even the flags atop each turret, though constructed in the same manner that Goten's had been, seemed to the black-haired demi-Saiyan to be far above his own little creation of which he had been so proud.

Trunks sat back to admire his work, surveying the miniature building with satisfaction. The extra time spent on minuscule details had added and improved the castle's overall appearance, and Trunks grinned at the end result. He glanced over his shoulder to see what Goten was up to, but the sight which met his eyes made the boy's brow furrow in confusion.

Goten sat, slumped, chin resting in one hand while the other absently lifted handfuls of sand, only to let the grains sift back through his fingers. The small boy's normally bright and dancing eyes were dull and dispirited, and they stared blankly at nothing in particular. Beside him was an oddly shaped mound of sand, slightly sagging to one side, a twig stuck through a red leaf lying on its side atop the pile. There was slight evidence of a moat around the castle's perimeter, though it was scarcely noticeable for the sand which had filled it in.

Trunks looked from the small, crumbling castle to his own much grander one, then once again to Goten's crestfallen expression and doleful eyes. Comprehension dawned on his features, and they hardened with decision and he stood up. Trunks backed up a few paces before launching himself at his carefully planned and constructed masterpiece.

Goten looked up just in time to see Trunks land atop his castle. The boy's ebony eyes widened with shock and amazement as he watched the once magnificent castle reduced to nothing but odd piles of sand. Chunks of wet sand flew in all directions and Trunks' arms and legs flailed wildly, not subsiding in their frenzied movement until the castle had been completely leveled.

Finally, Trunks emerged from the destruction. Wet sand and twigs clung in chunks to his hair, the normally neatly combed lavender strands in wild disarray. A smile stretched across the boy's triumphant face, and though it disappeared for a split second when he spit out a bit of sand, the broad, lopsided grin immediately returned. His crystal blue eyes sparkled with the same light that was always present whenever the demi-Saiyan concocted one of his schemes. Goten shook his head in attempt to bring himself out of his momentary shocked daze.

"Trunks, you idiot!" Goten expostulated, arms waving up and down frantically as he spoke. "Why did you do that? Your castle was awesome and you ruined it!" He was now on his feet, having jumped up during his outburst.

Trunks merely laughed and plunked down next to Goten's own castle. "No way!" the boy declared, picking up the fallen twig-flag and placing it upright once again. "Yours is way better!"

Goten's expression darkened, black eyebrows knitting together, bottom lip jutting out slightly. The frown seemed out of place on the boy's innocent and normally gleeful face. He sat down heavily in the sand, eyes downcast. "You don't have to say stuff like that just to make me feel better, Trunks." He looked glumly at the lopsided castle. "We both know yours was way cooler."

Trunks shook his head rapidly, sending twigs and chunks of sand flying everywhere. "Nooooo!" He spread his hands out in attempt to explain. "I already _have_ a huge house at home! Whadda I need another one for? That's boring!"

Goten raised one eyebrow skeptically, though he lifted his head in the slightest evidence of interest.

"Yours, though," Trunks continued, waving a muddy hand in the direction of Goten's castle, "It's awesome! It just needs a little fixing up, that's all!"

Goten looked at Trunks doubtfully. "Really?" he asked uncertainly. "You're not just making it up to make me feel better?"

Trunks grinned once more. "Really! And maybe…" he leaned in closer, speaking in hushed tones. "We can make it a _spy_ castle!"

Goten's head jerked up, eyes sparkling, and he scooted over beside his friend to survey the castle as well. Crouching on his hands and knees, he carefully examined every aspect of the structure. "Yeah! And we can make secret passages, and underground tunnels, and, and…" his words trailed off in excitement.

"And," Trunks added, the familiar mischievous hint present in his voice, "we can make booby traps for trespassers! They think it's just an ordinary castle, then POOF!" He thrust his arms into the air on the last word, the action causing him to topple over backwards. He sat up, grinning foolishly, as Goten clutched his stomach with laughter.


	4. Just Hold On Were Going Home

Goten had 2 weeks left on his tour he was very anxious about going home so he had been drinking and smoking regularly every day he usually drank but never smoked. Through all that he made sure he got his training in no matter what. He wrote a new song to salute his fans for their support of his tour ending, and was filming a video today.

He always put his feelings in his songs which led to his music industry peers to make fun of him and call him soft. He might not have killed anybody or sold drugs, but he grew up poor without a dad most of his life so why don't the treat him as their equal. Once again he just felt like he was out of place and unaccepted. Dreading that June 3rd date he was definitely going to enjoy himself these last 2 weeks with alcohol, weed, and women he was going to live it up to the fullest. Ever since he saw Bulla that pain in his head came back the same pain he felt the day his dad left it freaked him out a little. He knew his family wouldn't know that he was famous. That was obvious they wouldn't know the first thing about music let alone rap. That's why he chose to rap he had a skill for putting his pain down on paper a real talent he discovered. For some reason though he felt like time was moving really fast those 5 years flew by. Often blacking out thinking it was from drinking all the time so he paid it no mind.

The day had finally come it was June 3rd Bulla was packing all of her bags saying her goodbyes to all of her friends from school. She still heard nothing, and was quite angry she had no way to call him and was awaiting a phone call from him. Her flight left in an hour and she was getting nervous he was going to blow her off. Then finally her phone started ringing.

"Hello", she said

"Sorry I just woke up I had a long night", Goten said sounding very tired

"Well I'm on my way to the airport I even bought u a ticket and -. ",

"Thanks but no thanks meet me at the airport were taking my private jet", he interrupted her

"A private jet wow I never thought the day Goten would have his own jet I will be their soon try not keep me waiting to long", and with that she hung up on him.

Goten was stunned did this bitch just hang up on me damn she still got her attitude I see no reason to doubt that Vegeta is her father.

Bulla finally arrived at the airport and was escorted to his jet of course he was already in the jet waiting. She stepped into the jet and saw him. Bulla was shocked to see he had let his hair grow back since the last time she saw him, and his beard was gone now looking exactly like the Goten she knew. Only older though he still wore his designer clothes and that big gold chain. She thought about complimenting him on his appearance but decided against it.

"Princess!", he yelled "You made it sit down we'll be in taking off in 5 minutes."

"So their having a coming home party for me at my mom's house everyone will be there and don't worry I didn't say anything about you coming with me. Are u nervous to see everybody again?", she asked

"Yeah a little I just need some sleep I had a late night so if you don't mind", he asked

"Of course not Drake." she said sarcastically

Well at least she finally called me Drake he slept for a couple hours dreaming of his moms cooking that's one thing he never got over while he was away.

When he woke up they were an hour away Bulla was on her phone taking selfies making stupid faces. Bulla noticed him starring at her, and she felt embarrassed from making all those dumb faces.

"So what's happened since I was gone",Goten asked very curiously.

"Nothing really my brother is engaged, and he's now CEO at Capsule Corp. Next year I will be taking his old job as President my mom is planning to retire once I graduate."

"That's great Bulla I can't wait to see them its been to long", Drake proclaimed

It quickly grew silent for awhile until Goten broke the silence "Hey do u want to see my new music video I'm dropping today its called Worst Behavior. Drake turned the volume to the max on his laptop even though Bulla wasn't crazy about the song she still liked it.

Just then the pilot said, "Touching down in 5 minutes" the knots in Goten's stomach were growing it almost felt like he was going to puke it was so bad. The plane finally landed and they headed to the limousine waiting for them at the pickup area. Once they got inside Goten immediately took a couple shots of liquor to calm his nerves. The entire ride was quiet Goten's face said it all he was extremely nervous and unsure of how everyone would react to his sudden reappearance. This can go really good, or it can turn out very bad he wasn't sure which, but he would have his answer soon enough.


	5. Miss Me

They were about 5 minutes away from Capsule Corp he chewed a piece of gum to get the alcohol off his breath. Finally the limousine arrived at its destination Goten saw all the cars and knew a lot of people were here.

He felt like he was going to faint they walked up to the door just as she was going to grab the handle he stopped her

"Please go in first" he begged she went in it was empty she heard music and said, "Everyone must be out back", she walked in the backyard and saw everyone. Bulma ran up to her hugged and greeted her daughter everyone else greeted her as well."

"You're here early" ,Bulma practically squealed.

"Well I wanted to surprise you I also have another surprise everyone." she turned around expecting Goten to behind her only to realize he was still in the house.

As she stepped in she saw Goten looking extra nervous so she grabbed him by the arm and led him to the backyard. Once she stepped out he followed behind extra slow he was surrounded by everyone just looking at him.

Their faces all went from happy to shocked in a matter of mere seconds. Goten just stood there with a blank expression on his face. He was completely overwhelmed he had performed for thousands of people tons of times now, but this little group had him petrified.

Than Gohan yelled out,"Goten!"

They were all so surprised he was so grown now wearing 3 big gold chains, a red and white Gucci polo shirt with all white Versace cargo shorts, and a pair all red Nike Red Octobers. None of them expected that. The silence grew very uncomfortable he finally spotted Trunks who was just starring him straight in the eyes. Bulma was the first one to embrace him then Gohan and Videl. Next he saw tears in the eyes of Chi-Chi she got up and ran to him hugging him" We all thought u were dead I missed u so much." She cried

"No im here still alive I missed you too", He said as he rubbed her back feeling very awkward as everyone continued to stare.

Everyone greeted him, but Trunks which worried him because he expected Trunks to be the happiest to see him. After everyone caught their breath and greeted him he finally sat down and grabbed some food. The first bite of his mom's food was like heaven to him he finally made it back home.

"So what have u been doing?" Bulma asked as he was eating

"Ugh just working", he said nervously as  
Bulla interrupted

"Mom he's rapper now one of the best in the world I seen him at a concert and convinced him to come home."

A rapper they asked all laughing that got him kind of mad when they laughed at him they thought it was joke there was no way their goofy Goten was a rapper.

"Yea" Bulla said, "I'll put on one of his songs" they still didn't believe that he was a rapper

She pulled out her phone went on YouTube and showed them one of his music videos (Headlines- Drake) once it finished they were all stunned he really was a rapper !

Trunks walked up to him angrily" So u just leave and don't say anything everyone thought you were dead I lost my best friend"." Trunks stop!", Bulma yelled he went into the house slamming the door behind him.

He was catching up with everyone he had to admit it felt good to be around his real family, and friends he was having a good time. Just then Marron walked in she was looking for Trunks. She looked good too Goten couldn't help but notice.

"He's in the house some were your fiancé is in a bad mood" Bulla expressed

Goten spit out his drink" fiancé!" he exclaimed

Marron said, " Goten is that you!" she ran and hugged him

"We missed u so much ill go talk to him I know how much he missed you"

Trunks came back out but didn't say a word to Goten.

Bulma grabbed a bottle of champagne and made a toast,

"We were expecting to get one person back today and we ended up with two we couldn't have asked for more let's celebrate."

Everyone cheered and drank!

As the night was winding down Goten walked over to Trunks and asked him," Hey can I ugh talk to alone somewhere."

At first Trunks hesitated, but then Marron whispered something in his ear he grabbed a beer and started walking off far away from the party with Goten.

Trunks broke the silence "Why did u leave u were my best friend u didn't even say goodbye I loved u like a brother I would have helped you through it Goten we would have figured it out together."

"No you couldn't of I needed to figure things out on my own I'm sorry, but I'm here now all we can do is make for lost time" , Goten pleaded

Trunks knew he couldn't stay mad at Goten with tears and his eyes said, "I'm glad your back Goten." Trunks pulled him in for a big hug.

"So Marron huh?" Goten asked

"Yea when u left she was there for me we got really close and fell in love plus its hard finding someone who loves you for who you are not for your money "Trunks said

" So atleast something good came from me leaving right?"

"Yeah your right so I hear your a rapper now can I hear something?" he asked

Sure lets go inside ill show u some stuff.

Within 10 minutes and hearing 2 songs Trunks was a huge fan already it was like Goten never left. They were already laughing and joking and taking shots everybody was having a good time enjoying themselves.

The party wound down Goten decided to stay at the Briefs in one of their guests rooms. He was exhausted, but more importantly he was happy .

Trunks was reluctant to accept him back at first but he just needed time to get used to the fact that Goten was back.

Earlier in the night Vegeta had asked Goten to spar the next morning since Goten claimed he trained every day. He was excitied to show Vegeta how much stronger he had gotten and if he could possibly be stronger than Vegeta.

He also found out through Marron that Valese was expecting her 2nd child he was happy for her. She was a sweet girl and was very loyal to Goten he knew when he left he broke her heart. He thought about if he had never left he would probably be the one having the 2nd child with Valese. Rather than thinking of her Bulla kept crossing his mind though if it wasn't for her he was still be alone and depressed.

As he lay in his bed falling asleep that pain in his head started up again "I got to see a doctor about this", he thought to himself.

Just as he was about to drift off to sleep he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in its open"

Gohan walked in and turned the light on.

"Sorry did I wake you?"

"No"

"Goten I'm happy your back."

"Me too"

"But I just want you to know that I love you kid and I'm here for you. I was hurt as well when dad left I loved him so much Goten."

Gohan began to tear up

"When died died against Cell I blamed myself for months do you want to know what hurt me the most?"

Goten just nodded.

"When I found out mom was pregnant with you and you would have to grow up without a dad it hurt me so much that my baby brother wouldn't have a dad. I tried my best to try to be a father figure for you but I was 12 years old when you were born. I was still a child myself. When dad came back after Buu I thought we were going to have a happy family and never lose him again. I know when he left you hated him for that I did too. You have to understand though dad loved us mom,you, and me. He couldn't sit still though he always needed the next adventure always had to help someone. Our father was the definition of a selfless man. I know he hurt you a lot but don't ever for a second think he did it on purpose. He's gone forever this time so we have to stick together I need you Goten in my life Pan needs her uncle, and mom needs her son. When you left you became the very thing you hated you did the same thing dad did. Now promise me you'll never leave again like that Goten I need you in my life I already lost one person that was irreplaceable I can't lose two.

Goten was crying his eyes out at this point.

'I'll never leave again Gohan I promise I'm here for you and mom forever.

They than embraced eachother in a hug.

"I love you squirt goodnight"

"I love you to big bro"

After that Gohan turned off the light and shut the door. Goten was happy that he had his brother he would make sure that they remained close for the rest of their lives. The pain had faded from his head, and Goten finally fell asleep.


	6. The Motion

GOTEN/DRAKE POV

Waking up early had been something I was used to from being on the road so much. Today was different I was super excited to spar with Vegeta. Now I could truly test my power out and see how much I have improved.

Once I got dressed and brushed my teeth I headed to the gravity room. Vegeta was already waiting for me in the gravity room it was obvious he was eager for our battle. I could tell he lacked competition just like myself. Gohan and Trunks both were extremely devoted to their careers neither one had the passion for fighting anymore. I couldn't blame them I abandoned my training once before too. Then when I left I started training hardcore it was more therapeutic for me than anything. Letting all my frustrations and pain out was the only thing that kept me from losing my mind.

Vegeta was wearing his normal blue training gi he hadn't changed much since I left. Meanwhile I just wore my usual orange training gi but with no shirt it would just be destroyed anyway.

"Ready brat?"  
"Yea don"t hold back I want everything you got old timer"  
"You won't have to worry about that"  
50 thousand kicks, punches, and ki blasts later. We were both panting heavily and drenched with a mixture of sweat and blood.  
"Had enough brat? "  
"Yeah enough for today We've been at it for hours you got to admit though I hung in there with you "  
"That's the best challenge I've had in years everyone else has gone soft"

I felt kind of bad for Vegeta he was really the last true sayian. My dad was full blood, but he wasn't a pure sayian like Vegeta. Vegeta had a true sayians mentality he actually lived on Planet Vegeta so he had experienced their lifestyle. Sometimes I felt bad for him because he had been training his whole life for battle. Now Earth is at peace it's really pointless to train sometimes I think about how Vegeta must be lost not knowing what to do with himself. Fighting was all he knew he really had no other hobbies that I knew of. He would enjoy grandkids at least he could be a teacher for the next generation it would give him something to do. Vegeta was misunderstood sure he was a jerk sometimes but that's the way he was raised. Which wasn't his fault once he came to Earth he changed into a better person, and started his own family who he loved dearly.

As I exited the gravity room with Vegeta I smelled food and boy was I starving. Bulma was cooking a big breakfast which was surprising because her food had a reputation for being inedible.  
As I sat down at the table with the Briefs family Trunks was in a suit reading the paper and Bulla was on her phone doing something. Bulma placed a plate of pancakes and bacon in front of me and it wasn't even burnt to my suprise.

"Eat up Goten"  
Staring at the food for a moment I turned to Trunks and whispered," is this safe to eat?"  
"Hey I heard that!" Bulma said clearly offended  
"Don't worry Goten she took cooking lessons from your mom she's a pretty good cook now" Trunks told me as he laughed  
I took a bite not to bad I thought to myself.  
"So what are your plans for today Goten?" Trunks asked  
"I don't know maybe stop by see my mom, or see if there are any recording studios around here I can rent for the day. You want come with me I'll show you how to make a song."  
"I wish I could, but I have a lot of meetings with important clients today, but hey Bulla why don't go with Goten?"

"Id love too id he wants to take me"  
"Of course we can catch up I'm going to grab a shower ill be ready in an hour"

As I got up I thanked Bulma for breakfast I headed for the shower.  
I decided to go super sayian just so I could go out in public and not be known as Drake. This was the only way I could go out and not be bombarded by fans and paparazzi.

"B I'm ready to leave" I yelled out

"Okay lets go "  
As we entered her car I found a new studio that opened up in West City.

"By the way whats with the hair?"  
"I dont want to be noticed only way I can be out in public" "Oh okay you look funny though"  
"You ready to hear some music?"  
"Yeah I can't wait " 

We arrived at the studio which charged 50 thousand for 12 hours a bit pricey but this studio was high tech. I showed Bulla around and showed her how the soundboard and other studio equipment works. 

"Now I just finished my album but I have a couple songs I left off the albums I want to finish."  
"Its important to put out some new material for the fans."I added

"Isn't it hard to write like don't you run out of things to say?"

"Not really I write about life past and present experiences trust me I do have a lot of them."

"Have you ever written about Trunks?"

"Of course the only thing is I changed names, places, and dates around so the fans won't realize who I'm really talking about"

"oh wow have you ever written about me?"

"If I told you I'd have to kill you, but anyway let's get started! 


End file.
